Ichirō Kazato
Ichirō Kazato is one of the seven members of Ryuusei Tenkosei's team and is also his student in the art of the shinigami as he refers to him as Ryuu-sensei or Tenkosei-san. He is also a member of the Kazato family a world renowned mercenary/assasin organization that uses kido and special weapons. Appearance Ichirō has mid-length unkempt blonde hair, magneta purple to pink eyes which he is known for and is very lean and is average height at 5'7ft. tall . He usually wears a purple lined, hooded black robe with a purple oobi sash, white socks without tabi, and black hakama pants. His robe seems to have a near infinite amount of inside pockets and is shown to act as armor on numerous occasions, it also changes with the season for example in the winter he has white fleece jutting out of his neck area and wrist while in the summer it is almost jacket like and has fishnets covering his torso all the time. Personality Outwardly Ichirō is seen as antagonistic, calm and somewhat cartoonish individual that acts indifferent to others which is quite the opposite of his true personality that is still rather cartoonish but is kind prone to smiling, is very protective and is very friendly. Due to his training he must learn to reign in his emotions as to let his instincts guide his decision in combat. Because of his families notable act as a mercenary/assasin for hire organization who will do anything for whoever offers the highest bid he will constantly do good deeds to separate himself from them an prove that they are not all the same. He has a brotherly relationship with Azure Vega as well and shows to care a great deal about him even when he is being serious. He is also a womanizer to a certain degree something he adopted from being around Ryuumon Ryuusei's grandfather who is a lecherous monk at heart. History Ichirō is the son of the head member of the Kazato family and is an "Assasin Prince" in his own right but because of his elder sister Haruka constantly showed more promise and garnered most of the attention of their father he had to fine a confidant in his mother who believed that he would be greater than Haruka and his father one day. This day eventually came when he was introduced to his future mentor Ryuusei by his mother who thought that he would learn to be a better person and fighter just from being around him this theory was proven correct and now he travels with Ryuusei to both learn his style and to assist him in his mission as a freelance shinigami. Equipment Ichirō has a collection of Kazato family heirlooms that he uses in combat: Special Wire: These wires are infinite in length and quantity as long as they have the most miniscule amount of spiritual energy, they can channel spiritual pressure to manipulate the gravity around an object, and can be used to slice through objects as well and control things like puppets. These wire are cannot be seen by the naked eye and only the advanced sight of the Kazato can effectively see and use it. Ancient Kazato Ninja Tools: These are a wide variety of ninja tools forged by the ancestors by the Kazato family the set includes an endless amounts and variety of decorative shurikens and kunai of all shapes and sizes, ninja scrolls, a shroud that is used to cloak oneself, a pair of tonfa, a kusari-gama, and a variety of other tools that he has at his disposal. Hanabi Bakudan '''(''Lit. ''Firework bomb): A special canon that is hidden within the armor on Ichirō's arm. It takes the form of a pheonix. This cannon works similar to a kido cannon and is specifically keyed to his exact spiritual signature. the name of the weapon refers to the amunition that is uses and how it resembles fireworks when it is fired. Powers & Abilities '''Massive Spiritual Powers: Ichirō has large resevoirs of spiritual power that takes the form of a magneta purple aura. He can mask his powers unlike anyone else and can transform his energy into strength or speed or even defense something that is said to be a rather rare ability. He can't however hide his spiritual powers from his sister or mother and Ryuusei but everyone else seems to be the exception. He is also an expert at Kido that takes exceptionally large amounts of spiritual power to perform and can make an infinite amount of the special wire his family use. Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite being Ryuusei's student he has not fully learned his teachers sword style and Ryuusei has even stated that in his early training stage he could kill him self do to the sheer intensity that style requires of the user and large stamina. He can still use his family variant only his is less fatal and is more prone to knocking people unconscious than kill them. Invisibility: '''At his discretion he can turn invisible for an unknown amount of time and can turn other objects invisible. He also uses these ability to spy on naked women in hot tubs out of "Curiosity" it is possible that Ryuumon taught this technique to Ryuusei who taught it to Ichirō as it would seem like a technique the lecherous monk is known for. He can also walk through any form of matter when invisible as long as he can hold his breath for the duration of the time he is passing through the object. '''Flash step Expert: His flash step is on level with Azure's sonido and can even take out opponents with blinding speed. He can increase his speed by fueling his muscles with spiritual power this causes a very large booste of speed that can be seen as teleportation to some who can't keep up with him. Master Kido Specialist: His family is full of Kido Corp. members that are high in rank and can use Kido that are just as strong as those that have used the full incantation and even stronger than with an incantation. He also has kido knowledge beyond his years as he can seemingly create a special brand of kido. His expertise lie in creating barriers and negation rather than offense while his sister is vice-cersa. Hand-to-hand combat practicioner: Even though he is Ryuusei's student he is not exceptionally good at hand-to-hand combat and does not use it often to his teachers chagrin. Enhanced strength: His strength far surpasses those of his size as he is seen being able to break through walls. Enhanced Senses: As he was taught to be an assasin he has senses that surpass regular people particularly his eyesight and hearing. Tolerance to Pain: His father constantly tortured him as part of his training to the point he has a near incalculable level of tolerance to pain, drugs and alcohol and can detect poison in his system and use his blood to create an antidote. Zanpaktou Ichirō's Zanpaktou is known as Kazehinohana (風火の花 Lit. Wind Fire Flower) It is a regular katana with a purple and yellow hilt, a bronze crossguard shaped like a flower, and small bronze bells at the end of the hilt in its sealed form. Its spirit has manifested in several forms the most common is when the spirit takes on the form of a full grown women in a silvery white kimono, long curly blonde hair, a beauty mark above her lip on the left side, and pink eyes while she sometimes appears a either a teenager or chibi version of herself on multiple occasions. The blade even while sealed has the ability to manipulate wind to a degree, and is rather elegant and light weight. Ichirō takes pride in his weapon and is seen cleaning it, meditating with it even sleeping with it. Shikai Special Ability: When Ichirō uses the command phrase "Burn and scatter through the wind......Kazehinohana!" he then puts both hands on the blade that begins to glow silvery yelow and pulls away the blade then transform into a pair of intricate silver chakrams one with orange details the other with yellow details they're shaped like flowers and have the ability to manipulate the elements wind and fire. Size Increase and multiplication: The chakrams can be telepathically increased to enormous sizes from its regular soccer ball size, they can also shrink to microscopic levels. They can be multiplied to an unpredictable amount when in their regular and microscopic forms but not in their larger forms. Speed: The chakrams can spin at speeds that render them invisible to the naked eye and they can phase through solid matter with sheer speed alone. They can also produce electricity from friction speed and discharge it. Shielding: When in their large forms they can shield him by producing barriers in the center of the chakram they can also be used to imprison others by connecting to other and forming a ring around the target that produces a orb shield that can be reduced or increased. Hanabinohana (花火の花 Lit. Firework Flowers): is the sole attack of Kazehinohana. When Ichirō throws the fire chakram as hard as possible it then circles around him and produces flames in the shape of "petals" that are scattered all over the ground then he throws the wind chakram into the air which causes all the "petals" to rise and start to spend and fly off in random directions in a twister like fashion forming a giant lotus flower firework. Bankai The name of Ichirō's Bankai is Ryuumon Kazehinohana (龍紋風火の花 Lit. Dragon Crest Wind Fire Flowers) when it is released the chakram stays the same and Ichirō gains eight of them instead of two of them and now has armor on his right shoulder and right arm and wields a staff that resembles the hilt of the sealed form with lotus like lion/dragon heads at either end that produce flame and wind respectively. The staff can segment itself into four seperate pieces and can extend to unknown length. Hanabinohana Noheigen (花火の花の平原 Lit. ''Plain of Firework Flowers): is the upgraded version of Hanabinohana. With the fire end of the staff Ichirō forms the flames into a giant lotus shaped flower of the same fiery aura as before and the chakram gain miniature version of the flowers that fire beams of intense energy or can scatter like the original technique. When used together with the Chakrams spinning at extremely fast speeds the electricity produced from the friction fuses with the flowers and sparks of creating a giant array of lotus flower fireworks. '''Tatsumaki Ryu' (竜巻龍 Lit. Tornado Dragon): by extending the staff and sectioning it off Ichirō will begin to spin it from the middle sections while the two ends produce their respective elements causing a giant tornado in the shape of a dragon to appear and attack the target it is aimed at guided by the chakram. Trivia *I based this character off of Zuko from avatar, Flan from Reborn! and several other characters who exhibit some of these qualities. *